


Booty call

by nainoana



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Casual Sex, Early Days, Gay Sex, Leon is an overconfident Champion, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainoana/pseuds/nainoana
Summary: "You're doing it on purpose, aren't you..."Raihan mused to himself. In the distance Leon had grabbed his long cape and showed off one of the sponsor logo's to some random chap.Had Leon's shorts always been so damn well fitted?Just before lowering his cape, Leon turned around for a brief moment to meet Raihan's eyes.That tease.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Booty call

Raihan wondered whether anyone else noticed the way Leon walked about, moving his hips like Rattata using Tail Whip, ever so slightly, and whooshing his signature cape out of the way every time Raihan had a potential eye contact to the Champion's great arse.

_"You're doing it on purpose, aren't you..." _ Raihan mused to himself. In the distance Leon had grabbed his long cape and showed off one of the sponsor logo's to some random chap.  Had Leon's shorts always been so damn well fitted? Just before lowering his cape, Leon turned around for a brief moment to meet Raihan's eyes.  _That tease._

The whole evening Raihan had kept his distance from the Champion who was once again being celebrated as the undefeated Champion of Galar. This time, thank Arceus for that, Raihan hadn’t participated in the exhibition match in question, so it meant he didn’t have to carry the shame of losing to Leon, while simultaneously lusting over the same man. Instead, he had spent time chatting away with all sorts of people, posing in fan selfies, giving away his autographs and just generally having a pretty good time. But throughout the evening a good part of his mind had been following Leon. And judging by the show Leon was putting up for him, the Champion was equally distracted.

_I think it is about time to pay our Champion a visit and congratulate him yet for another smashing victory_ , Raihan thought and finished the drink he was holding. He quickly glanced at his reflection on the champagne glass before setting off to pay Leon a visit.

Leon was giving his usual I-want-to-battle-all-trainers-in-Galar pep talk to some group of excited fans and lower-rank trainers. The poor fans got all the more excited when Raihan stepped next to Leon - he purposely stood just a little bit closer than he would have had the Champion been anyone else. 

“I thought I’d come and congratulate the Champion.” Raihan smiled and held out his hand for a handshake. “Most thought-provoking performance... you can really show off  _your best angles._ ”

That was probably taking it a bit too far, but Leon’s face revealed nothing out of ordinary.

“Thank you Raihan, I appreciate you analysing... my battles to such fine details.” Leon thanked him, smiling, while they held each other’s hands in firm handshake. Their eye contact lasted for a few seconds longer ( _how far could they take this before someone would realise they were fucking,_ Raihan wondered) before both of them turned to face the lucky fans who had managed to get hold of the tickets for this match.

“Champion Leon!” a man’s voice shouted from the crowd. An older man with a Rotom-assisted camera and a younger bloke with a plain notepad pushed their way through, followed by other similar pairs of people representing different press in Galar. “Can we have a photo of you and all the challengers together please... _Oh, Raihan,_ don’t go anywhere, you too! It’ll be a great photo.”

The crowd moved obediently out of the way as Nessa, Bea and Gordie lined up for the photo with some other exhibition participants Raihan didn’t remember ever meeting before. “I think we need you guys to get closer together, tighten the gaps please!” one of the photographers instructed and this was exactly the sort of an opportunity Raihan had hoped for. He step closer to Leon, and slipped his hand under the cape to grab that ass that had been teasing him all evening. 

Raihan had to marvel Leon’s ability to keep a poker face.

“You noticed then...” Leon leaned closer to Raihan and whispered. It was noisy, there was no real danger for them to be overheard.

“How could I not?” Raihan responded and gave Leon’s ass a good squeeze. “I’m surprised if there is anyone who hasn’t noticed your ass.”

“How did you phrase it... “it’s my best angle” or something along those lines.”

“I was merely commenting your battle.” Raihan deadpanned.

As quickly as Raihan had slipped his hand under Leon’s cape, he lifted it up as they all dispersed when the photos were taken. Some fans were eagerly taking selfies with the Champion and the Gym Leaders in the background.

Before anyone managed to catch Leon into another conversation or asked him to give his autograph, Leon took out his Rotom phone and gave the crowd a big, apoplectic smile: “I’m so sorry everyone, but I’ve got to love you and leave you for a minute.”

The people around them seemed clearly disappointed, and Raihan had to admit it wasn’t Leon’s habit to deprive his fans from his presence. “Don’t worry y’all, I’ll be back before you notice” Leon winked at nobody in particular. “I just gotta make an important phone call, but Charizard will keep you all entertained!”

Leon threw his PokeBall in the air and soon Charizard swooped out with a mighty roar. Leon seized this slight distraction and squeezed his way out through the group of fans. He walked towards one of the authorised-use-only doors Raihan knew led deep into the back corridors of the massive Wyndon Stadium. Just before Leon slipped through, he looked back and met Raihan’s eye, and winked.

Raihan looked around him - a bit too hastily, he realised - but luckily Nessa was making a scene with Leon’s Charizard (Leon and Nessa had been childhood friends after all, so she was also great friends with Charizard) so nobody was paying any attention to him. He looked around one more time before deciding to walk across the room to the same door, and slide through to the dark corridor. 

At the end of the corridor he saw Leon, smiling at him, before disappearing through another door. Raihan half-jogged after the Champion to the same door Leon had taken less than a minute before him and he couldn’t help but feel the tingling excitement build up in his groin the second he saw the sign on the door: it was a fucking cleaning cupboard.

“So classy, Leon...” Raihan said to himself. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was a small room, but luckily didn’t have too many various buckets, mops or other crap in there. Instead, Leon was there, leaning against the wall, looking smug, his hand rubbing the front of his clearly bulging shorts. Raihan could feel his mouth dry up.

“Excuse me, but I’ve got some important phone calls to make” Leon said with an audacious smile, before pulling Raihan from his hoodie closer. “I’ve been thinking about the last time you visited me all evening” Leon whispered into his ear.

“Oh yeah?” Raihan asked and pressed himself closer to the Champion. Leon’s hand reached out to massage Raihan’s cock on top of his shorts, but Raihan couldn’t help feeling slightly conflicted - sure it was extremely hot to have been led into this tiny room by no other than the horny Champion, but at the same, he wasn’t ready to be just waltzed around by Leon. Not this time, at least.

“No, no no, I think you’re gravely mistaken here, Champ” Raihan growled and slapped Leon’s hand away using a bit more force than he had intended. Raihan leaned forward and breathed in Leon’s ear: “I think someone has gotten way too cocky and careless for their own good”. 

Before Leon had a chance to argue back, Raihan grabbed a rough hold of the Champion and forced him to turn around, face against the wall while Raihan pressed his body and hardening cock against Leon’s ass. Leon moaned and squirmed under Raihan’s tall body. 

“Now, now, we can’t have you moaning like that, can we? Somebody might hear.” Raihan whispered into Leon’s ear. He grasped a hold of the hem of Leon’s cape and brought it to the Champion’s lips: “We’ll muffle you with this.”

Leon did as he was told, and Raihan took a step back to marvel the sight of the muffled man, face planted on the wall and ass nicely waiting for the Gym Leader. Raihan landed his hands straight onto Leon’s ass and without further wait, he crudely pulled down both the shorts and Leon’s leggings, and then immediately slapped Leon’s bare cheeks.

“This is what you get for being such a tease, Leon” Raihan whispered into Leon’s ear as the Champion writhed wildly underneath him.

Raihan lowered himself down to his knees on the painfully hard floor, but he neverminded that now. He admired the muscular shape of Leon’s ass as he ran his hands around Leon’s hairy cheeks. Had someone told him a few years ago that one day he would find a sight of a manly arse extremely erotic... well, he probably would’ve believed it, but it still astonished him how aroused he was kneeling before Leon’s ass. He gave a slow lick on one cheek, right from the bottom to the top while roughly handling them with his palms. Raihan took a long breath through his nose, feeling Leon’s musky scent filling his nose.

Raihan spread Leon’s ass to reveal the tight hole that was begging to be played with.It was all new to him - Leon had done this to him a couple of times before - and since then the thought of rimming Leon had occupied his mind more and more regularly. Raihan took a quick breath, bracing himself, and pushed his face against the crack and his tongue on Leon’s asshole.

He could hear Leon’s muffled moans echoing in the room and Raihan had to wonder why he had found trying this intimidating at all. Actually, quite the opposite. Now that Raihan’s tongue flicked and licked the sensitive skin that made Leon flustered and whining in front of him, he couldn’t think many things more erotic than this. Raihan’s own cock felt heavy and tight in his shorts as his tongue lapped Leon’s hole like it was fresh cold water and Raihan had never had a drink in his whole life.

“Spread yourself for me” Raihan breathed with a husky voice as he quickly pulled his own shorts down just enough to bring his cock and balls out. Leon did as he was told and Raihan wished he dared to take out his Rotom Phone for a photo. Leon made some pretty wanton noises that made Raihan curse under his breath before he brought one of his fingers to his mouth, licked it and then brought it on Leon’s freshly licked asshole. His finger slipped in with ease as Leon’s hips were eagerly meeting him. 

It was so fucking hot, Raihan thought as he tilted his head and moved his finger in and out for a few times before adding a second finger. With his other hand he was wanking himself off as he worked his two fingers in and out of Leon’s ass.

It didn’t take long for Leon to move one of his hands to pleasure his cock. Raihan pulled his two fingers out and returned to lick Leon’s asshole, before swirling his tongue around his fingers to get them wet again and returning them inside Leon. All of a sudden Raihan’s fingers brushed against something that made Leon moan and his knees jerk violently. He slowed down his fingering, focusing on massaging Leon’s prostate with his every movement while Leon’s own fist slowed down the movement on the Champion’s cock. Raihan slowed down jerking himself off to match Leon’s speed and carried on fingering Leon’s asshole, applying gently more pressure with his fingers.

And then Leon’s whole body twitched and for seconds the Champion suddenly sped up his strokes on his dick. When Leon came his cum didn’t shot out 100mph like usually, more like dribbled out on the floor in front of them accompanied by the most primitive noises Raihan had ever drawn out of the Champion. A big part of him wished he hadn’t muffled Leon earlier. Raihan pulled his fingers out of Leon’s ass and stood up. He knew he’d cum quickly as he sped up the strokes, eyes fixated on Leon’s ass. His cum hit Leon’s lower back where it drooled down on Leon’s ass. Leon turned to look Raihan over his shoulder and grinned while Raihan was catching his breath and coming down from the high of an orgasm.

“Good we’re in this cleaning cupboard considering the mess we’ve just made, eh?” Leon laughed beneath his catching breath and eyed up the mess they had made. Raihan slapped Leon on the behind and jumped out of the man’s personal space pulling his shorts back up. When he looked up, he saw Leon’s perplexed face - fair enough, the Champion had Raihan’s cum on all over his ass. Raihan sniggered at the sight.

“Hey, don’t laugh, help me out!” Leon snorted.

“I suppose you should’ve been more careful and not wiggled your ass all evening like that.” Raihan laughed and picked up one of the cleaning cloths from the floor and threw it for Leon, but he didn’t catch it. Instead, he just pulled those ridiculous leggings and shorts back up.

“Fucking hell, you’re gonna regret that when it goes crusty.” Raihan laughed, but Leon just flashed an insatiable grin and picked up the cloth where it had landed: “Gives me an excuse to head home early to change.”

Leon quickly wiped the floor of his cum and tossed the old cloth back in the corner. “Um, do you wanna carry on...  _doing this_?” Leon asked suddenly and waved the air between them. Instinctively Raihan guessed what the Champion meant by  _this_. 

“I mean, yeah...” Raihan replied truthfully. He felt heat rising to his cheeks and all of a sudden the Gym Leader became painfully aware how ridiculous it actually was that the two them were standing there in some cleaning cupboard, hiding from the party happening only on the other side of the corridor. “You?” Raihan added all of a sudden, realising that he should probably ask the Champion the same.

“Yes” Leon answered a little bit too quickly and Raihan noticed how flustered that made the man who always tried, and failed, to act all cool in front of the fans and challengers alike. Leon gave an awkward laugh as he stepped close to Raihan and ran his large hands on Raihan’s chest. “I mean, it’s probably pretty obvious I like sex with you.” Leon lifted up his piercing golden gaze, clearly searching for something in his rival’s eyes.

Raihan didn’t really know what to say. _“_ _You too buddy?”_ or _“_ _Yeah, so good to finally get to try rimming a man?” “Same time next week Lee?”_

Luckily, Leon didn’t stay waiting for an answer. “It’s been fun, right? ” he chuckled and raised an eyebrow for Raihan. “These parties can sometimes be such a drag... not this one though.” And then Leon pulled him for a gentle kiss. Not like one of those ones they’d exchanged at the heat of the moment that were mostly just clashing tongues, but a surprisingly tender, brief kiss that Raihan hadn’t expected.

“I’ll see you back at the party” Leon winked and left Raihan standing next to the mops and buckets feeling utterly astonished. He both loved and detested this feeling like he was constantly dancing to the Champion’s tune. _I suppose that’s what it’s like, being a Champion_ , he thought before a thought struck him.

“Hey, Leon!” Raihan shouted after Leon. “When are you free next? We haven’t battled in ages, it’d be great to have a proper battle after a while. Whaddya think?”

Leon grinned: “Sure, that’d be awesome. I’ll kick your ass.”

“Don’t think so, I’m gonna shatter your winning streak.”

“I’ll text you, just need to double-check with the Chairman what I got on at the minute.” Leon promised and turned around to return to the party. After a couple of steps he spun around to meet Raihan’s eyes with a suggestive leer written all over his face. ”Ok, whatcha think... If you win, we can fulfil one of your fantasies... but when I win, I get to choose what I do with you for an evening?”

Raihan chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah sure, sounds fun.”. The Champion was insatiable.

Leon beamed at him like a kid in a sweet shop, before rushing back to the party his sponsorship cape fluttering behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did go with the most clishé-ish of titles with this one 😂
> 
> Just another one shot exploring Leon and Raihan’s characters. I think I’ll collect my Leon/Raihan one shot fics into a series - I just like jumping between more early days and more establish relationship while I’m trying to figure out how to write these characters and their dynamics. I’m planning a multi-chapter fic too though, but getting around to write that might take a while! I think this weekend I'll take a break from writing and focus on some fanart instead...


End file.
